A to Z Hurt and Sickness with Beck and Jade
by musicgirl1120
Summary: A short collection of fluffy one shots form the best Victorious couple, Beck and Jade.
1. A is for Absent

**Here is a story I have been working on for a while. It is just a short collection of fluffy hurt/sickness one shots for Beck and Jade.**

* * *

**A is for absent:**

He hadn't picked her up that day because he had a dentist appointment before school. She had told him she would ask someone to pick her up. He arrived at school after first hour. He headed straight to his second hour class, Theater History. Jade was in that class with him, however, she wasn't there when he got there. The bell rang and she still wasn't there. He was worried. She was never absent unless she had a really good reason. He sat through the class, glancing at his watch every five seconds, trying to will time to move faster so he could call her. Finally the bell rang and class was dismissed. He was the first one out the door. As soon as he left, he called her. It rang once, twice, three, four, five times before going to voicemail. He left her a message.

He was worried. She always answered his calls. He desperately wanted to go to her house and make sure she was ok, but he had to stay at school for a project he had to do with Andre later in the day. He went to his next class. He didn't have Jade in that class, but he still missed her. He called again during the next passing period. Again, she didn't answer. After his next class, he had lunch. He wanted to go find her, but he had to work on the final touches for the project with Andre. He went to that room that he and Andre were supposed to meet in to work.

"Hey," he said as he entered the room.

"Hey," Andre replied. The two got to work, but Andre noticed Beck seemed very distracted.

"Dude," Andre said, "What's your deal? We need to get this project done for our film and directing class."

"Sorry," Beck said, "I'm just worried about Jade. She isn't here today and she isn't answering my calls."

"Why don't you go check on her?" Andre said.

"No, no I need to help you," Beck said.

Suddenly, his phone rang. "Hello," he said.

"Hey babe," Jade's voice said hoarsely through the phone.

"Jade," he said, "where are you? Why haven't you answered my calls? Are you ok?"

"Beck," she said weakly, "Shut up for a minute. You are making my head hurt worse. I am at my house. I'm sick. I have a fever and my throat is killing me."

"Oh, babe," he said, his heart breaking at her weak voice, "I wish I could come see you, but I have a huge project due 9th hour and I have to stay."

"It's fine," she said, "I am going to take a nap before my mom comes home and realizes I'm not at school."

"Alright," he said, angry at the fact that her mom was so awful, "I love you. I'll see you later."

"Love you," she said before hanging up.

"So, where's Jade?" Andre asked.

"She's sick," Beck said. "Why don't you just go over to her house?" Andre asked, seeing the worried look on Beck's face.

"No," Beck said, "I will just go over right after school."

"Alright," Andre said and the two got back to work.

The rest of the day dragged by for Beck. All he wanted to do was go and take care of Jade. He hated when she was absent. It made him feel like half of him was missing. Finally, he did his presentation with Andre. As soon as his class ended, he ran to his truck and drove to Jade's house. He knocked on her front door. When no one answered, he took out his key and let himself in. He found Jade in her room, curled up in a ball under a mountain of blankets. She woke up just as he walked in. He went over to her bed and sat down.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said, giving her a kiss, "I hate it when you are absent."

* * *

**Let me know if you want me to continue. Also please go on my profile and answer my poll.**


	2. B is for Bad week

**Thank you all so much for the great response to this story. I am going to try to do weekly updates, but I might not have them every week. I also need a word for letter D. Any input would be amazing. Please review and answer my poll.**

* * *

B is for bad weeks:

It had been a long, awful week for Jade West. It had started off with her over sleeping on Monday. The same day, she had an audition for the big school musical. She did an amazing job, which brightened her day a little.

Then on Tuesday, Beck wasn't at school because he was sick with a fever. She went to his RV after school, but he just wanted to sleep and she had a ton of homework, so she only stayed for a little while.

He was gone again on Wednesday. To make matters worse, she forgot her Theater History homework. Many people didn't know, but Jade West was a good student and never forgot assignment.

On Thursday, Beck was back, but she didn't see him much because she had three projects due that afternoon that she had to put the finishing touches on.

Friday, she woke up with a headache and her "monthly gift" had decided to come. She got to school and remembered the cast list would be posted just before lunch. She was nervous and super excited; she knew her audition had been good. Just before lunch, the list went up. She was one of the first people to run to it. She scanned the list. She found her name and checked her part. She was an understudy, for Vega no less! She stared for a second before running off to the janitor's closet. She shut the door and burst into tears. She sat there crying for a few minutes before she noticed how warm it was in the closet. She took off her jacket but was still really warm. At that moment, she didn't care. All she could think about was how unfair it was that Vega got the role.

Suddenly, the door opened. She kept her head down in her knees, partially because her head hurt but mostly because she didn't want anyone to see her like this.

"Jade," a soft, sweet voice said. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Beck," she said, looking up at him before bursting back into tears. He quickly shut the door and sat down on the floor with her, pulling her into his lap as he did. He let her cry for a while, stroking her hair the whole time. He took note that her forehead was warmer than usual. After a few minutes, her cries were becoming broken sobs.

"Babe," he said, "What's wrong?"

"I've had a really bad week," she said, "On Monday, I over slept. Tuesday and Wednesday you were gone and I forgot my homework. Then yesterday I had three huge projects. This morning, I woke up with a headache and my period. Vega got the lead in the musical and I'm just her lousy understudy again. And, my cramps have started and they hurt," she sobbed her tears flowing heavily again.

"Oh, sweetheart," he said, kissing her forehead, realizing she most definitely had a fever, "Why don't I take you to my RV. I think you have a fever," he said softly. She just nodded.

He helped her up and gently used his thumbs to wipe the make up that had run down her face off. He then guided her out to his truck. She complained she was cold so he wrapped her up in a blanket he kept in his truck. She fell asleep on the way to his RV. He carried her in and put her on his bed. She woke up and tears of pain appeared in her ice blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently. "Cramps," she said through gritted teeth. He lay down next to her and gently rubbed her back and stomach. She relaxed a little bit and snuggled closer to him.

"Thanks," she said. He kissed her sweaty heir and smiled.

"Jade," he said, "I'm gonna go find some Advil because it should help with your cramps and fever." She nodded and he got up. He came back a few minutes later with some juice and the pills. She took them quickly. He took the empty cup and put it away. Then he lay back down. He continued to rub her back until she fell asleep. She awoke an hour later, cramps gone and fever lower. She smiled in spite of herself; maybe this week hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	3. C is for Cold

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and feedback. I love it so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Any input you have for upcoming chapters would be highly appreciated. Enjoy.**

* * *

C is for cold:

It had been a strange week in Hollywood, California. It was only the middle of November, but the temperatures were already in the low forty's and they were calling for snow. For most people this was just an excuse to wear their new winter jackets and hats. For Jade West, however, this was the worst time of year. She hated the cold because it drove her indoors and into her awful house. She used to love the cold. It was the time she used to spend with her family, before her perfect American family fell apart right before her eyes.

It had been snowing on the day her sister, Violet, had been diagnosed with stage four nueroblastoma. The day she died was the coldest of the entire year. The first freeze of the next year was when her parents told her about the divorce. Her father married his new wife during a blizzard. Her new sister, Vivian, was born on a day it was too cold to even think about going outside. The first night her mom came home drunk was the first snowfall of that year.

Now, every time it got cold, Jade would remember her sister, her not drunk mom, her family the way it used to be. It made her sad that it was no longer that way. The winter was often the time she missed the most school because she would get migraines or simply not have the energy to go watch other people live their perfect lives.

This cold day was particularly bad. She woke up from a nightmare in a cold sweat. The hot water refused to work, giving her a very cold shower. When she went downstairs to grab an apple for breakfast, she found her mom passed out on the couch, a bottle of tequila in her hand. Jade looked at the bottle with a look of spite before going into the kitchen and getting her breakfast and backpack. She then went outside to wait for Beck. He arrived a few minutes later, her favorite coffee in hand.

"Hey Babe," he said, kissing her before handing her the coffee.

"Hey," she said, giving him a fake smile.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, his hand simply resting on top of hers. She just stared out the window, not letting him know how much that hand really meant. His hand made her feel safe and secure, something she rarely felt. When they arrived at school, he took her hand as they walked into school.

"I am so excited for snow," Tori was saying as they approached their group of friends.

"Me too," Cat said, "It reminds me of fairies and winter."

"I hate snow," Jade said, "I think it's stupid and awful."

"Someone hates winter," Tori said, giving Jade a playful smile.

"Yes, I do," Jade said, rudely, "I hate it more than I hate anything else. Let's go Beck." She dragged him away from the group, waiting until they were safely away to lean against him and try not to cry.

"I know" he said, "She's an idiot."

"My mom was passed out again this morning," Jade said to him, "Holding a bottle of tequila the way she used to hold me or Violet or Dad."

"I'm so sorry Jade," he said, stroking her hair with his warm hand. They stood there for a few seconds, just hugging. Then the bell rang and they pulled apart. He still held her hand with his, warming her cold, broken spirit.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review and give me any input you would like. I love to know what you guys want. Thanks!**


	4. D is for Diarrhea

**Here's the next chapter. It is a little weird, sorry. I need some advice for letters "E, G, H, and I," or any other letters you have ideas for. Thank you all so much for the reviews. They make my day. Enjoy.**

* * *

D is for Diarrhea:

She had gone out for dinner with her step mom, dad, and three year old sister, Vivian the night before. She had ordered the California Rolls because they were a Vegan option and because she loved them. She had noticed her stomach felt a bit uncomfortable the night before when she went to bed after she returned to her mom's house, however, she thought it would be fine.

The next morning, she got up and showered and got ready before she was forced to make a mad dash for the bathroom, whereupon she discovered her intestines obviously were not in a good mood. She spent a good five minutes on the toilet before her stomach decided to give her a break. After she finished, she went down stairs and found some Pepto, hoping it would settle her unruly stomach.

By the time she finished getting ready, Beck was at her house. She ran out to his truck where he had a cup of coffee for her. She went to take a sip, but found it made her stomach roll and set it down.

"Are you alright, Babe?" he asked, noticing right away that she didn't drink it.

"Yeah," she said, "My stomach is just not feeling completely great today. I think I had something bad for dinner last night. I'll be fine though."

"Alright," he said, skeptically, "But if you feel worse, tell me and I will take you home."

"Ok," she said as they arrived at school.

She knew she probably should have stayed home because her stomach felt terrible. She had to leave her first period class twice. Second hour she had with Back and he noticed when she left. When she came back from her second bathroom run, he decided she needed to go home.

"Jade," he said, "Let's go home. You are clearly miserable and your teachers aren't going to keep letting you leave to go to the bathroom."

"I'm fine," she whispered, "If I'm still not feeling better by lunch, you can take me home."

"Alright," he said. She managed to make it through third and fourth hour with only one break each as well as one before and after each class. By lunch, her stomach was empty but still extremely upset and crampy.

"Hey," Beck said, sitting down next to her, "How are you doing?"

"Beck," she said, tiredly, "Can we go home? My stomach is still upset and I don't feel well at all."

"Of course," he said, helping her up.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked, seeing them leaving.

"Home," Jade said, "I'm not feeling well."

"Feel better," Tori called as Beck helped Jade into the car.

"Why are you so sick?" he asked as they drove away.

"I think my California rolls were prepared where the sushi was," she said, "and it turned my stomach into a day at the races."

He frowned, putting a hand on her head. She was extremely clammy, but not warm at least. As they drove home, she fell asleep. He made the decision to take her to his RV because her mom was probably either passed out in her living room or would be very soon.

When they pulled in to his driveway, he woke her, helped her inside, and gave her a pair of pajamas. She quickly changed and lay down on his bed, curled around her aching stomach. He got into bed next to her, prying her hands away from her stomach just enough so he could slip his hands under her shirt. He massaged her stomach gently, feeling her relax into his chest. Within a few minutes she was sleeping.

The two of them spent the rest of the week curled in his bed, watching old movies as her stomach continued to give her problems. By the end of the week, she was feeling better but exhausted. As they laid in bed, watching Cinderella, she thought of her own prince, Beck.

* * *

**Hope You liked it. Please leave me ideas for future chapters. Thanks so much. Also, if you just have ideas, not even words for letter, would love to hear them.**


	5. E is for Exaustion

**Here's the next chapter. I wrote it today. It's defiantly not the best, but I hope to get a few more chapters done over break. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas. Please give me ideas any letter you can think of.**

* * *

E is for exhausted:

It was the week before finals at HA. However, it was also the week of final dress rehearsal for the end of semester musical. Everyone was spending hours rehearsing and getting ready, not really caring about their grades. Jade, however, knew she needed to study because she wanted to ace every one of her finals. She spent every free moment with her eyes glued to her books, trying to memorize dates for Theater History or lines for her Dramatic Acting final. She was not the lead in the musical, but she did have a good amount of lines and two solo songs as well as four dance numbers she was in.

At the end of every night, she would go home, drink a few cups of coffee and stay up until 4:30 am. She would then sleep for thirty minutes before getting up and starting the da over again.

Normally, she was able to handle staying up for most of the night, but with the dance rehearsals, she found herself becoming more and more tired. It didn't help that the rest of the people in her third dance number kept messing up so they had to run it over and over again.

Friday morning, she got a call just after 4 am from the jail, informing her that her mom was drunk and needed to be picked up by an adult over 18. Jade knew the drill when this happened. She called her mom's sister, Katherine.

"Aunt Katie," Jade started.

"Again?" Katie said, sighing.

"Yeah," Jade said, "I'll be over in ten minutes to stay with the kids."

"I'll be ready," Katie said.

"Thank you so much," Jade said, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her keys. Her aunt only lived down the street so Jade got there quickly.

When she arrived, her aunt was waiting. She pulled Jade into a warm embrace, looking over the teen after she released the hug.

"Jade," her aunt said, "You look exhausted. You can sleep in Jordan's extra bed if you want."

"No thanks, Aunt Katie," Jade said, holding up her text book she had brought, "I need to study."

"Alright," Katie said, "I'll be back soon. If I'm not back by the time the kids get up, just give them some cereal."

"Thank you Aunt Katie," Jade said as her aunt ran out the door. Jade sat down and started working on her lines, running them over and over again. Her aunt got back just before 6, meaning Jade got no sleep.

"Your mom is at home," her aunt said, "I grabbed you some clothes so you can just shower here and go to school."

"Thanks," Jade said, taking the clothes, texting Beck before she got in the shower. By the time she got out, her head was pounding and she felt dead on her feet. She thanked her aunt as she ran out the door to Beck's truck.

"Hey," he said as she climbed in.

"Hey," she said, taking her coffee from the consul and downing half of the hot liquid in one drink.

"Jade," he said, "You look exhausted."

"I have barely slept all week," she said, yawning, "I had to study for finals and get ready for the musical."

"Jade," he said, "You need sleep. Jade?" She didn't answer, she was sound asleep. He reached over and touched her head, she was warm. He knew when she over worked herself, she generally got a fever.

He turned the car around and went back to his RV. He carried her inside and put her on the bed. She stayed sound asleep the entire time. He grabbed the forehead thermometer, running it across her forehead. 101.2. He sighed as he got a wet cloth and wiped her head with it.

He knew she had been working hard to study this week and with the musical, he should have seen this coming. He climbed into bed next to her and held her as she slept, vowing to never let her get so exhausted again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please Review. Thank**s.


	6. F is for Fever and Flu

**Here's an extra update just because its Christmas time. Thank you all so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them and try to take into account everything you guys say. I promise I have a few charters coming up in the future where Beck is sick. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave me ideas for any future chapters. The only one I have started is M. Thanks. Enjoy.**

* * *

F is for Fever and Flu:

It was that time of year again, the dreaded stomach flu season. It had spread though Hollywood Arts like wildfire. Jade was the last in her group of friends to catch it after taking care of Beck while he had it. She woke up Friday morning at 3 am barely making it to the bathroom before losing everything she had eaten the day before. She spent the next 4 hours throwing up or having diarrhea every twenty minutes. She fell asleep on the floor around 7 which is where Beck found her when he came to pick her up for school.

"Hey," she said, waking up as he walked into the bathroom.

"Hey," he said softly, knelling down next to her and putting a hand on her forehead, cringing at its warmth, "Not feeling so good today are you?"

"You think?" she said, a small smile dancing across her lips for a second before she covered her mouth and lunged for the toilet. He grabbed her hair and rubbed her back as she was sick. When she finished, he pulled her into his lap.

"How long have you been sick?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Since 3 am," she said, leaning into his chest.

"How many times have you been sick?" he asked.

"I threw up at least ten times," she said, "Plus everything is coming out the other end."

"Oh, Babe," he said, running his hands through her hair, "Would you like to go back to bed?"

She nodded and he helped her up. He helped her to her bed, getting in after her and wrapping his arms around her. She was burning hot, but shivering so he knew she was cold. He held her while she slept, hoping she would be able to sleep off this bug. His had only lasted about twelve hours, but he knew some people were ending up in the hospital from it, so he worried about her. She had Grave's disease which made her immune system weak.

He held her for about an hour until she woke up and ran for the bathroom, slamming the door in his face when he went to follow. He realized she wasn't throwing up so he decided to leave her. However, a few seconds later, he heard her throw up then curse. He opened the door to find her pulling up her pants, her shirt and the floor covered in vomit.

"I got sick while I was using the bathroom," she said, trying not to cry.

"Go take a shower in your mom's bathroom," he said, rubbing her hair, "I'll get this cleaned up."

She nodded, walking out and down the hall. He found a bucket and cleaned the floor quickly, hoping she was alright. By the time she got out of the shower, the bathroom was spotless. "Thanks," she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," he said. She smiled as he guided her back to the bedroom. They spent the next six hours rotating between the bed and the bathroom floor. She was still throwing up every half hour. He tried to get her to drink some water, but within ten minutes it came back up.

By around 9 that night, the vomiting had stopped, but only because her system was empty. She was still burning up with a fever. At around 9:30, when they went to go back upstairs after watching a movie, she fell to the floor and started convulsing. He put a pillow behind her head and grabbed his phone off the table, dialing 911.

"911 operator, What is your emergency?" a woman's voice echoed over the phone.

"My girlfriend has been really sick today and is now having a seizure," Beck said, as Jade stopped seizing and calmed a bit.

"What is the address?" the woman asked.

"745 Maple Drive," he said, "she stopped seizing."

"Ok," the woman said, "How old is she?"

"17," Beck answered, rubbing her head.

"Does she have any prior seizures?" the woman asked.

"When she was young, she had one as a result of a high fever," he said.

"Alright," the woman said, "How is she doing?"

"Beck," Jade said, opening her eyes slightly.

"I'm here," he said to her before answering the woman, "She just woke up."

"That's good," the woman said, "Is she communicating alright?"

"Yes," Beck said.

"What has she been sick with today?" the woman asked.

"She had the stomach bug," Beck answered, "She hasn't held anything down all day and she has had a high fever."

"Alright," the woman said, "The paramedics are about two minutes away, I need you to stay on the phone until they get there."

"Ok," Beck said.

"Who are you talking to?" Jade asked, rubbing her forehead.

"The paramedics," he said, "You had a seizure."

"I did?" she said.

"Yeah," he said, "Just relax."

"Is she doing alright?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," Beck said, "Just to let you know, she does have Grave's disease if that makes a difference."

"Thank you," the woman said, "Every bit of information helps."

Just them the paramedics came in with a stretcher.

"The paramedics are here," Beck said.

"Alright," the woman said, "I'll let you go."

"Thank you," Beck said, hanging up.

He watched as the paramedics loaded Jade onto the stretcher with oxygen on her face and an IV in her arm.

"Can I ride with you?" he asked as they started to leave.

"Are you family?" one of them asked.

"No," he said, "But her family won't be here any time soon. Her dad lives in Santa Barbra and her mom is a drunk."

"Beck," she called, "Don't leave me."

"Alright," the paramedic said, "Let's go." They all got in the ambulance and went to the hospital. After being there for about two hours, they had diagnosed her with severe dehydration and high fever causing febrile seizure. Her dad had come and signed all the papers, allowing her to leave.

"I would love to stay and take care of you," he said, as he helped her into the house, but tomorrow is Vivian's first day of school and I need to be there."

"It's fine," Jade said, "Beck will take care of me. Bye Dad."

Beck helped Jade inside and into bed. As she fell asleep, she decided he was the only family she needed.

* * *

**Thank you all so so much. Please review and leave me ideas. Thanks.**


	7. G is for Grave's disease

**This is dedicated to my cousin who actually has Grave's. I hope you like it. Please give me suggestions for the next few chapters because I need help. I am sorry for not uploading in a while. We just had finals. I hope to get a few more chapters written this week, but it might not happen. Thanks for all the comments. Enjoy.**

* * *

G is for Grave's disease:

She had been sixteen when she was diagnosed. She had been really tired for weeks and had been losing weight without trying. She finally decided to see a doctor when Beck began to notice and worry about her. In fact he had taken her in. She remembered that day like it way yesterday.

"_Jade West," the nurse called. She stood up and took Beck's hand, walking back with the nurse. _

"_Alright, Mrs. West," the nurse said, closing the door behind them, "What brings you in today?" _

"_Well," Jade said, "I have been really tired for the past couple of weeks, I am losing weight without doing anything and I have been getting sick a lot."_

"_Anything else?" the nurse asked, writing down everything Jade said. _

"_Yeah," Jade said, "The past couple of days, I've been having diarrhea. I thought it was just another bug, but I feel fine other than the diarrhea." _

"_Alright," the nurse said, making a note. _

"_She has also been more irritable than usual," Beck said from the chair he was sitting in. _

"_Ok," the nurse said, "Now, take off your shoes and follow me." She took Jade to be weighed and measured her height before taking her back into the room. _

"_Alright," the nurse said, "Let me just take your temperature and blood pressure."_

_Jade nodded as the nurse stuck the thermometer in her mouth. "Temp is normal," she said, sticking the blood pressure cuff on her. "And BP looks good too," she said after the cuff released, "The doctor should be in in just a few minutes." _

"_Thanks," Jade said as the nurse left._

"_You alright?" Beck asked, getting up onto the exam table with her. _

"_Yeah," Jade said, leaning against him, "I just want to find out what's wrong with me. Sorry I've been so cranky lately." _

"_It's fine," Beck said, kissing her forehead, "I just want you healthy." Jade smiled at him. They just sat there in each other's embrace until the doctor came in. _

"_Hi Jade," Dr. Brooks said, entering, "Who is this?" _

"_My boyfriend, Beck Oliver," Jade said, "Beck this is Dr. Brooks. She has been my doctor since I was little." _

"_Nice to meet you," Beck said, shaking the doctors hand. _

"_Let's see what's going on with you Jade," Dr. Brooks said, washing her hands before looking at the chart, "fatigue, weight loss, sick a lot, diarrhea, irritable." _

_Jade nodded as the doctor put her hands on her neck, feeling around, eyebrows furrowing as she ran her hands over part of Jade's neck. _

"_What?" Jade said, seeing her face. _

"_I need to take some blood," the doctor said as she laid Jade down and began examining her stomach, "I think you may have Grave's disease." _

"_What is that?" Beck asked, worry lacing his voice. _

"_It is a malfunction in the thyroid that causes it to produce too much of certain chemicals," Dr. Brooks said, helping Jade up, "It is treatable and easy to manage with medications. It is however, an autoimmune disorder so her immune system will be compromised slightly."_

"_How long does the test take?" Jade asked. _

"_Well," the doctor said, "Let me listen to your heart first." She did and nodded as she took off her stethoscope. "Just as I thought," she said, "Rapid heart rate. I am almost certain this is what you have. The blood tests will be done in about twenty minutes once the nurse takes them. Normally, you would need a parent, but I will let it slide because I know how your parents are." _

"_Thanks, Dr. Brooks," Jade said as the doctor left._

The tests had been positive and Jade had been on anti-thyroid medication for just over two years. She still had problems with getting sick a lot, but everything else had resolved itself. She had Beck to thank for her diagnosis and all the support he gave her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Thank you all so so so much.**


	8. H is for Hard Day

**Because you all are so awesome, I wanted to give you another update. Hope you like it. I originally wrote this for something else, but I like it for this story better. Hope you like it. I need words for J, K, L, N, and O. Please let me know if you have any ideas. I love your input. Thanks karlaserna for the idea for this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

H is for Hard Day:

It had started off well. She was busy rehearsing for the school play. She was the lead, finally, and Vega was the understudy. Rehearsal was going well until Jade had to do a big scene where she stood on a table, screaming at Cat's character about the mess she had made. Jade thought the scene was a little over-dramatic, but she threw herself into it. However, the table on that day was a bit to close to the edge of the stage. Jade turned to say a line and accidentally fell off the table and onto the floor. It was a 5 foot drop. She landed on her wrist and heard a snap. Her head also hit the floor. Everyone was around her in seconds. Her head was hurting so bad it was hard to concentrate. Beck pushed his way to the front of the crowd and knelt down next to her.

"Shhh," he said as she started to whimper, "I gotcha. I'll take you to the hospital and get you fixed up."

She moved toward him, wincing as her wrist moved uncomfortably. He picked her up and ordered everyone to move. Andre offered to drive so Beck could sit in the back with Jade. They arrived at the hospital and Jade's head was still bleeding. They walked in and signed in. The nurse took one look at Jade's head and took them back to a room. They checked her vitals and got a background on her. The nurse said someone would be in a minute to examine her head. Jade leaned against Beck. He held her tight and rubbed her back softly. The doctor came in and started the exam.

"How did this happen?" the doctor asked.

"I fell off a table while rehearsing for a play and hit my head and arm on the floor," she explained.

He nodded, "Well, Miss West, it looks like you have a mild concussion as well as a pretty bad laceration. Your wrist is going to need to be x-rayed after I stitch your head."

She nodded and within ten minutes, her head was stitched back up. A nurse came and took her to x-ray. She was back twenty minutes later.

"The doctor will be in soon," the nurse said before leaving. Jade leaned on Beck and shut her eyes. Her head hurt, her wrist was killing her, and she was exhausted.

"I want to go home," she whispered to him.

"I know," he said, "We can soon."

The doctor came in five minutes later. "It looks like a clean brake," he said, "however; it is extremely swollen so we can't cast it yet. I'm going to wrap it in these ace bandages first and put it in a sling. Then on Friday, come back, and we will decide if the swelling is down enough to cast it."

"But I have a show Friday," she said, suddenly very aware of what was going on.

"Sorry," he said, "but with your head I don't think you should be going on stage with those bright lights and craziness that comes with performing." Tears welled up in Jade's eyes as she nodded before curling her head into Beck's shoulder. The doctor gave Beck a few instructions while she stayed hidden in his shoulder. Finally the doctor finished and Beck picked her up and carried her out to the waiting room where Andre was waiting for them.

"So what happened?" Andre asked as soon as he saw them.

"Concussion, broken wrist, and stitches," Beck said as they paid and walked out. After that she fell asleep until he got her out of the car and carried her into his RV.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said weakly.

"Want some dinner?" She nodded. He put her on his bed and went into his small kitchen to make her favorite dinner, pesto pasta. He was almost done when she walked up behind him. He grabbed her into a hug as she allowed tears to fall from her eyes.

"It's not fair," she sobbed, "the one time since Vega has started at HA I get cast as the lead and she still gets to play the part. My dad was even going to come see it. It... it…it's just not fair."

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around her gently, "I know." She looked at him through tears and thought, "Even on a hard day, I have the best boyfriend ever."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please give me feedback. It makes me so happy.**


	9. I is for Ice Pop

**Here's the next chapter. I finally wrote one where Jade cares for Beck. I hope you like it. I am so sorry I haven't updated for a while. I will try to get more done soon. I need ideas though for J, K, L, and N. All input is appreciated. Reviews are very welcome.**

* * *

I is for ice pop:

Jade was sitting next to Beck's bed reading her book for her Shakespeare class. She had had a long day at school. She was forced to face the tortures of a normal day at HA without her boyfriend by her side. She couldn't figure out how he did it so often without her.

Beck had had his tonsils removed about twelve hours ago and had been out of school because of it. He spent most of the day sleeping. She was at his bedside every minute she wasn't at school. He was having a hard time eating and talking thanks to the surgery.

Just as she finished Act III of "Hamlet" when he started to wake up.

"Hey babe," she said, kissing his forehead and handing him a cup of red Gatorade.

"Hey," he rasped out, taking the cup in shaky hands and taking a sip. He handed it back to her before asking, "How was school?"

"Alright," she said, putting the Gatorade on the table next to his bed, "Not as much fun without you."

"Did you get my homework?" he asked, cringing.

"Yep," she said, "We don't have too much. Just an act of Hamlet and some lines to memorize for Drama and Comedy 101. The teachers said not to worry about it though, until you are feeling better." He smiled at her as she brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, kissing his head.

"Ice pop," he rasped out, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"You finished the box didn't you?" she asked, getting up. He nodded. Ice pops were the one thing that had managed to sooth his sore throat without making him want to cough.

"I'll go get some more," she said, grabbing her keys and jacket, "I'll be back," she said, "Love you."

"Thanks," he said, "Love you too."

She walked out to her car, driving to the Wal-Mart. When she got there, she ran in, grabbed three jumbo boxes of ice pops, four more bottles of red Gatorade, and a tub of raspberry sorbet. She paid and quickly left, driving back to Beck's place as quickly as she could. He was watching the Lion King when she walked in.

"I'm back," she said, walking in.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her, "did you get more ice pops?"

"Yes," she said, "I got three boxes so hopefully, I won't have to go out again."

"Thanks," he said, as she handed him a grape flavored ice pop.

"You're welcome," she said, climbing into bed next to him. He moaned as he licked the sticky, purple treat.

"Is your throat feeling better?" she asked, putting her head on his chest. He nodded, running his hand over her hair.

"Thanks to this ice pop," he said, "And the fact that you are here."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	10. J is for Juice

**Here is the next Chapter. Hope you enjoy. I need ideas for K, N, O, and P. If you have any ideas, please leave them in the comments. Thanks.**

* * *

J is for Juice:

Every time he thought Jade was getting sick, Beck would look for one of her giveaways. She had quite a few he had learned over the past few years. Sometimes she would get very quiet and less aggressive. This was usually when she was sad or needed to talk to him. Other times she would wear her hair pulled back several days in a row. This was usually when she was starting to get a fever. The days she wore 100% black were dead giveaway that she had either a headache or migraine.

However, the one he noticed on this particular day was one that happened when she was coming down with either a cold or stomach flu. She would leave her coffee in his car in the mornings and instead buy a bottle of apple juice from the vending machines.

Today was one of those days. He, however, had learned the last time to be prepared, always grabbing a bottle of the low-sugar apple juice she liked out of his fridge just in case she wanted it. When she climbed into his car, she glanced at the coffee, but didn't pick it up. He noticed and handed her the bottle of juice from in his bag. She looked at him for a second before opening it and taking a small sip.

"Thanks," she said, screwing the lid back on.

"You're welcome," he said, "Now what's bothering you?"

"How do you know something's bothering me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Because I know you," he said, "You only don't drink coffee if you are getting a cold or if your stomach is upset, so which is it?"

"Oh," she said, furrowing her brow, realizing he knew her better than she knew herself, "My stomach feels a little off, now that you mention it, but I hadn't really noticed. I just didn't want the coffee."

"Well," he said, as they pulled into the school, "the juice is one of you tells. Come on. If you start to feel crappy, let me know and I can take you home, ok. She nodded, taking another sip of her juice before putting it in her bag and grabbing his hand as they headed into the school.

They went through the day and just as Beck had prepared for, by the end of the day, Jade's stomach was starting to give her problems. He bought her another juice as they left school, handing it to her as they got into the car.

"Thanks," she said, unscrewing the cap, "I needed this."

"I know," he said, "When you get sick, you always drink that stuff."

"Yeah," she said, leaning back against the seat and closing her eyes, "Can we go back to your place? I think I am getting sick and I don't want to deal with my mom."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, running his hand over her hair before taking her hand.

"I love you," she said, tears in her eyes, "You know everything I need and you make me feel so special."

"I love you too," he said, kissing her hand, "Now let's get you to bed."

She nodded as he helped her into the RV. She spent the next two days with an awful stomach bug that kept her in the bathroom for over twenty hours. He was by her side the whole time, giving her juice and holding back her hair. She recovered and he was relieved she was ok. That is, until the next time she asked for the juice.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**


	11. K is for Knee

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I could always use ideas for any letter you have ideas for. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

K is for Knee:

Beck knew most of Jade's secrets. She really didn't hate the world; it was just a front to prevent pain. She would still sleep with her baby blanket if she needed comfort and he wasn't around. She was deathly afraid of snakes. And, probably the one that got her into the most trouble, the fact that Jade West was one of the clumsiest people in the world. Not a week would pass when she wouldn't trip, fall, twist her ankle, or run into something. Beck had gotten used to dealing with her clumsiness and tried to help her as much as he could to prevent her from getting seriously hurt.

However, on this particular occasion, she was at her own house by herself. She had been carrying a basket of laundry down from her room when she tripped on a sheet that was hanging out of the basket. She tumbled down the stairs, hearing a crack and feeling a shooting pain through her leg. She cried out in pain, lifting her sweatpants to look at her knee. It had already started to swell. She was so glad she hadn't put her jeans on yet because it would have been worse to have it more compressed.

She tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable. She felt faint when she tried to stand so she sat back down and put her head on her knee that wasn't in searing pain. After a few seconds, the feeling passed. However, she was still in unbelievable pain. She reached into her pocket for her phone, only to remember she had left it upstairs on her night stand. She looked at her watch. It was 6:30 am. Beck would be there in a half an hour and maybe he could help her.

She sat on the floor, tears in her eyes. She knew she should put ice on her knee, so she scooted as best she could across the floor. She managed to make it into the kitchen, going to the freezer and grabbing an ice pack that was thankfully on the bottom shelf. She tried to put it on her knee, but pain shot through her and she cried out in pain.

She looked at her watch again. It was now 6:45. She knew she only had to wait fifteen more minutes for Beck, but her knee was hurting so badly. She dragged herself back to the living room and grabbed a pillow of the couch, putting her head on it. Tears were still in her eyes.

Beck arrived about five minutes later, honking his horn like he did every morning. She knew he would come knock on the door if she didn't come out. Sure enough, about a minute later, he knocked on the door.

"Use your key," she called as loud as she could. She heard him fumbling with his keys and opening the door quickly, racing in. He ran to her as soon as he saw her.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

"My knee," she said, "I fell down the stairs and I think I cracked it. It hurts so badly."

"How long ago did this happen?" he asked, lifting her sweats to look at it and wincing when he saw the swelling and bruising that had started.

"Only about a half an hour ago," she said, "But I think I need to go to the hospital. It hurts really badly."

"A half an hour!" Beck said, "Why didn't you call? I could have been here in five minutes."

"I know," she said, "But my phone is all the way upstairs and I can't walk."

"Oh, babe," he said, getting up, "I'll go grab your phone and purse and then we can go. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah," she said.

He ran up to her room, grabbing her stuff along with a pair of slip on shoes and a jacket. He went back downstairs, helping her into the jacket and carefully put the shoes on, apologizing profusely as she let out a cry of pain when he moved her leg.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he picked her up.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "I'm fine."

He got her into his truck as carefully as possible and drove to the hospital. When they got there, he got a wheel chair and helped her out of the car. She got checked in and then they waited for two hours to see a doctor. Jade had fallen asleep as the adrenaline wore off and her body tried to avoid the pain.

Finally she was called back. Beck pushed the wheel chair. She was almost immediately taken for x-rays and it was revealed she had crack her knee cap. The good news was, she didn't need surgery. The bad news was she had to wear a cast for the next two months and was in a wheel chair for two weeks until the swelling went down.

He took her to his RV as soon as they finished casting her. He helped her into the RV, and carefully laid her down on the bed. He climbed in carefully next to her, rubbing her back until she fell into a deep sleep, head resting on his chest while he carefully avoid touching her knee.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please leave any thoughts, ideas, or criticisms in the reviews.**


	12. L is for Laryngitis

**Thank you all so much for your reviews. I really do read them and take them all into account. I promise the next few chapters will be Jade taking care of Beck, but I already had this one planed, so I just went with it. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

L is for Laryngitis

The big showcase was three days away. Jade was super excited. She was performing a song she had written all on her own about her relationship with Beck and how much she loved him. She had been working on it every day for the past two weeks for at least three hours a day. Every free minute she could find, she was working on perfecting the song. Beck warned her to be careful, knowing her voice would eventually have to tire out from overuse, but Jade wanted this to be perfect.

However, three days before the show as she was working on the song just before school, she noticed she couldn't seem to get the high notes, no matter how much she tried. She brushed it off, knowing that often in the mornings her voice wasn't warmed up enough to hit the extremes of her insanely huge range. She ran out the door in a hurry that morning, forgetting her box of throat coat tea she meant to grab. She jumped in Beck's car, kissing him before taking the coffee he had in the cup holder.

"Good morning, Babe," he said, smiling at he pulled out of the drive way.

"Hey," she said, smiling back at him. They chatted as they drove, holding hands as they walked into school.

The day went off without any problems. Jade rehearsed her song for two hours after school while Beck practiced his skit with his two partners. Beck couldn't really sing, but his acting ability was superior to anyone in the school.

As Jade warmed herself up, she noticed the extremes of her range were still off. She shrugged it off, figuring it was just an off day. She worked on her song, her voice cracking at odd places. She guessed it was probably just because she forgot her tea. However, she pushed her voice just as hard as she would if she wasn't having problems. By the time she finished, her voice was getting raspy.

"Hey Babe," Beck said as she walked out of the soundproof room she had been working in.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him.

"Jade," he said, noticing the slight change in the sound of her voice, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," she said, "I just forgot my tea today. I will be fine tomorrow."

"Alright," he said skeptically, knowing she pushed herself harder than she often should, "Are you coming over tonight to do homework?"

"I don't have any," she said, "I was planning on going home and practicing for a few more hours before going to bed."

"Alright," he said, "Just don't push yourself too hard."

She nodded as he pulled into her driveway, "Love you," she said, kissing him before getting out of the car.

"Love you too," he said, "Please be careful with your gorgeous voice."

"I will," she called back, going into her house. Her mom was home and the minute Jade stepped inside, she stared yelling.

"Jadlyen Olivia West," he mom yelled, "Where have you been?"

"At school," Jade said, "Just like every day, not that you would know since you're never here."

"Don't speak to me that way," he mom yelled, "I'm your mother."

"No," Jade yelled, "You are not. You are just the woman who gave birth to me. You have no importance in my life."

The two continued the screaming match for about twenty minutes. By the end, Jade was crying so hard she could barely breathe and she ran from the house, dialing Becks number.

"Hey Babe," he said, answering, "What's up?"

"B…B…B…Beck," she cried into the phone.

"Jade," he said, gabbing his keys as soon as he heard the first sob, "I will be there in five minutes, just stay put. I'm here." He talked to her quietly, trying to calm her down as she continued to sob harder. He pulled up and ran to where she was sitting next to the garage.

"Sh," he said, rubbing her back as he hugged her, "Let's go."

She nodded and he helped her up. She calmed down on the drive to his house, but as she went to tell him what happened, she noticed her throat was burning and she literally had no voice left.

"Jade," he said as they walked into the RV, "I know you are upset, but I need to know why."

She opened her mouth to explain, but no sound came out. She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down what happened. At the end, she wrote, "Now I have no voice."

He looked at the note, read it quickly and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Jade," he said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her hair, knowing she just needed to be held for a little while.

Once she was calm, he pulled her off his chest and touched her neck carefully, feeling for swollen vocal chords. She winced and backed up as he touched the sore spot.

"I think you have laryngitis," he said, pulling her back to him.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and wrote on the pad of paper. "But the big show case."

"I don't think you will be better by then," he said as she broke into tears. "I know," he said, "I know you worked so hard. But you can sing it for me when your voice is better. Please don't cry. I still love you, voice or none. I will love you forever."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. If you have any ideas for any future letters, please please let me know. Thanks so much.**


End file.
